vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:Silah68 VR2 VBT 2015 (prod. by Digital Drama)
Beschreibung ►Fanpage: https://www.facebook.com/SILAH68?ref=hl ►Kamera & Schnitt: https://www.facebook.com/EmmoRap?fref=ts Lyrics: Intro: Mach den Weg frei für den King, Vorrunde 2 für dich Endstation/ sorge mit lyrischer Überlegenheit für Sensationen/ die Forensiker sind verzweifelt/ denn ich reiße mit der Runde deinen Körper in Einzelteile/ Bridge: Die Königsrobe steht mir ganz gut/ praktisch denn sie schützt meine Dieselweste vor Blut/ die du verspritzt wenn ich dir deine Knochen einzeln rausreiße/ bring mir jeden Gegner den du willst ihr könnt euch auch vereinen/ ich bin king Part1: Motherfucker was willst du tun wenn ich vor dir steh/ wie konnte die Jury dich weiterlassen du hast garnix verloren im vbt/ und ehrlich gesagt man dein gegner war besser und deshalb war auch meine Frage berechtigt/ dein Name ist wohl ein Synonym für deine Person und dein Aussehen und deine Raptechnik/ MC Spazti du hast ziemlich Pech dass du mein Gegner bist/ obwohl.. jeder würd gewinnen denn du bist lächerlich/ und deine Maske ändert nix an der hässlichen Fresse bitch/ drohst klrkind ein messerstich trotz G Level von Menderes?/ Ich klau deine Weihnachtsmanncappy besuch deine Mami mit einem Geschenk/ und da ich so großzügig bin und sie darauf besteht wird sie kurzerhand von mir gebangt/ die Schlampe ist irrelevant richte du deiner Melanie schöne Grüße von mir/ sie hat angefangen dich schlecht zu behandeln? es tut mir leid es war der türke in ihr/ richtig krass dass du dein Zuhause preis gibst/ ich mein die heruntergekommene Bude in deiner Vorrunde da wird man ja neidisch/ und wenn du wirklich so blöd bist und ne Runde bringst/ muss ich dir ganz ehrlich sagen... ne ändert nix/ Hook: Ey das ist die #NofeatureGANG bitch s zu dem i schießt auf alles was sich bewegt und da mc Spazti rennt ist die logische Schlussfolgerung das Laden meiner Tec's auf die Knie vor dem King Punchlines im Überfluss ey das ist die #nofeatureGANG Gasthook Emmo: Geh in Deckung man bevor wir noch auf deine Maske spucken/ dein größter Gegner ist nicht Silah sondern der Takt du Schwuchtel/ Bridge2: Jeder weiß dass du auf Männer fliegst/ achja du Spast komm irgendwann vorbei und hol endlich die Skinnyjeans von Melanie/ du frisst meine Faust du Punk/ und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass du aus diesem Battle fliegst ist größer als mein Bauchumfang/ Part2: und mein zweiter part ist unnötig das weißt du aber selbst/ doch hiernach bleibt dir nicht mal mehr die Würde die du behählst/ ich bin unberechenbar so wie du vorgibst zu sein/ der nette kanacke kommt bei dir vorbei/ und bangt deine Ma vor deim Vater doch ich bin kein Unmensch deshalb wird brüderlich geteilt/ beschwerst dich über Asynchronität des Gegners/ deshalb schlag ich dich synchron zu den Hihats die dieser Beat hat/ also Lichtgeschwindigkeit vergleichbar wie du vor dem Sex mit ner Frau/ du kommst zu früh jedes mal achja bring mir den Typ mit der Scream Maske den fick ich auch/ du behauptest dass du dachtest nur der schlechteste zu sein/ doch schon nach deiner Quali bekam ich Aids und Krebs vereint/ und ich weiß dass du gerne wie der King rappen würdest/ schreibst mir dass du meinen Doubletime feierst hier bitteschön/ Motherfucker ich hörte dass die VBT Jury keinen Doubletime mag aber is mir egal/ gebe dick an alle hater - boss in diesem business - der spazti killt und dafür reicht allein schon dieser part/ Doubletime ein Traum in deiner Kinderwelt ich schicke dir Postkarten aus Amerika/ besuche deine Bande mit den unnormalen Membern deiner Gang und zücke meine Weapon nehme dir dein Leben nur ein Schuss und das wars/ Hook Kategorie:Videos